


Wampir i jego czarownik

by Salianna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alexander Wampire, Alexander królem wampirów, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Izzy x Raphael, Klan Lightwood, M/M, Magnus wysokim czarownikiem Brooklynu, Malec, Multi, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sweet, Wampire Alexander Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, alexander lightwood, clary - Freeform, jace - Freeform, jace x clary, top alexander, warlock magnus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Historia, którą opowiedziano zupełnie inaczej. Świat nie dzieli się na trzy warstwy, nie ma Nephilim, są jedynie podziemni i przyziemni. To podziemni żądzą światem, a przyziemni nie zdają sobie sprawy z ich istnienia, choć ci kroczą wokół nich z podniesionymi głowami, ponieważ nie muszą się przed nikim kryć. Jednak ta historia opowiada nie o nich wszystkich, opowiada o królestwie, utworzonym przez jedną rodzinę, a teraz po wielu wiekach w cieniu swoich rodziców, odziedziczonym przez nowego króla - Alexandra. Nadszedł czas nowego króla, króla wampirów, króla Alexandra...





	Wampir i jego czarownik

**Author's Note:**

> #Informacje o ff:   
> * Nocni Łowcy nigdy nie istnieli  
> * Robert i Maryse utworzyli pierwszy klan wampirów w Nowym Jorku  
> * Alexander jest ich synem (którego "adoptowali" przemieniając go wspólnie jako pierwszego)   
> * Izzy jest córką Maryse  
> * Lightwood'owie są przez przyziemnych uważani za dość ekscentrycznych geniuszów, ponieważ zbili fortunę na wynalazkach wyprzedzających ich czasy.   
> * Robert jest twórcą sztucznej krwi, którą odżywiają się wszyscy członkowie ich klanu, Alexander pracuje nad recepturą chcąc umożliwić im chodzenie za dnia bez szkód.   
> * Sztuczna krew pozwala im zapanować nad głodem, ale po dłuższym czasie żywienia się nią osłabia, przez co wampir może umrzeć (żeby temu zapobiec Robert ustanowił zasadę jednego obowiązkowego łowu miesięcznie - oczywiście zakładało to pozostawienie ofiary przy życiu).   
> * Dla przyziemnych Alexander ma 25 lat, Izzy 19 ;)  
> * Wampir sprawujący rolę króla lub głowy klanu traktuje wszystkich członków swojego klanu (nawet jeśli nie on jest ich stwórcą) jak swoje dzieci. 
> 
> #Wprowadzenie do świata:  
> 1\. Nocni Łowcy nie istnieją, nigdy nie istnieli i istnieć nie będą.   
> * Istnieją tylko dwie "warstwy" istnień, podziemni - wampiry, wilkołaki, czarownicy, faerie itp. oraz przyziemni - ludzie. 
> 
> 2\. Wampiry dzielą się na klany, jednak w jednym miejscu (mieście lub niekiedy kraju) może być tylko jeden klan "królewski" - sprawujący władzę nad wszystkimi pomniejszymi klanami, dostarczający im pożywienie oraz stojący na straży paktów/porozumień.   
> * W NY klanem królewskim jest Klan Lightwood
> 
> 3\. Najważniejsze fakty historyczne, które zupełnie nie zgadzają się z jakąkolwiek historią:   
> * W XVII wieku Camille Belcourt stanęła na czele powstania mającego na celu obalić władzę króla Lightwooda oraz przywrócić wampirom wolność (chciała żeby jej "dzieci"mogły bezkarnie polować na wszystkich ludzi, na których mają ochotę i nie musieć ich pozostawiać przy życiu), przy jej boku stanęło wiele klanów z poza NY oraz czarownik - powstanie zakończyło się klęską Camille oraz śmiercią większości z jej sprzymierzeńców.   
> * W powstaniu wampirów miał wziąć udział, zakochany na zabój w wampirzycy czarownik - Magnus Bane (został jednak powstrzymany przez Cat i Ragnora, którzy przypłacili próbę ratowania go swoim własnym życiem), który przysiągł jej, że położy świat u jej stup. Kobieta porzuciła go gdy ten był bezużyteczny (pochłonięty rozpaczą po śmierci przyjaciół).   
> * W XIX wieku król Robert Lightwood ginie podczas narad w królestwie Faerie, jego klan (pod przywództwem królowej Maryse) podejmuje próbę zemsty. Po unicestwieniu połowy wampirów i Faerie królowa wycofuje się.   
> * W XX wieku królowa Maryse opuszcza klan, by odnaleźć spokój w innym kraju (zabiera ze sobą jedynie ludzkie dziecko - Max'a, którego chce w przyszłości przemienić). Nowym królem zostaje najstarszy "syn" króla Roberta i królowej Maryse - Alexander Lightwood.

Słońce zaszło nie więcej niż pół godziny przed jego zejściem na parter - piętro wspólne. Wszyscy już się zebrali. Ekscytację i podniecenie wyraźnie dało się wyczuć w powietrzu. Wszyscy czekali tylko na niego - na ich króla.

\- Chodźmy...

Powiedział jedynie, nie spoglądając na nikogo. Szybko po jego prawej stronie znalazła się kobieta, bardzo podobna do niego. Bez słowa podał jej ramię, wyprowadzając z wielkiego budynku, nie tylko ją, ale i cały klan...

Wyruszali na łowy!

Odległość nie miała dla nich znaczenia, ponieważ byli w stanie przemierzyć całe setki kilometrów w ciągu mrugnięcia okiem zwykłego człowieka. Dlatego też nie korzystali z żadnego środka transportu, nie wtedy gdy ludzie na nich nie patrzyli.

Nim zauważył zatrzymali się przed jasno lśniącym, neonowym napisem ogłaszającym nazwę klubu, w którym mieli dziś gościć.

\- Pandemonium? Naprawdę Izzy?

Zapytał, spoglądając, na wciąż kurczowo trzymającą jego ramię towarzyszkę.

\- Spodoba ci się, uwierz mi!

Zawołała ta, puszczając jego ramię i cofając się nieco, tak że teraz stał na samym przedzie całego klanu wampirów. Tam gdzie jego miejsce. Był przecież ich królem, gdzie indziej mógłby być?

~ "W swoim pokoju z książką..."

W jego umyśle na sekundę pojawiła się myśl jednak szybko ją odrzucił. Nie mógł zmienić kilku wiekowej tradycji.

\- Nie chcę wam przypominać zasad...

Zaczął cicho, głosem nie głośniejszym niż szum wiatru.

\- jednak musicie o nich pamiętać... I zachowujcie się, dzieci.

Polecił, ruszając powoli w stronę klubu. Wszyscy zgodnie zrobili to samo, nikt jednak nawet nie spróbował go wyprzedzić - taka była hierarchia i każdy z nich wiedział, że za złamanie szeregu bez pozwolenia króla groziła śmiercią...

W klubie panował zaduch, było głośno oraz śmierdziało alkoholem. Odór brudu przykrywał nawet kuszący zapach młodej krwi. Alexander delikatnym ruchem dłoni przywołał do siebie swojego podwładnego - prawą rękę, Jace'a.

\- Odpowiadasz za pisklaki.

Przypomniał mu jedynie po czym skinął głową do wszystkich dzieci nocy. Na ten niewielki znak, wszystkie uśmiechnęły się zgodnie, rozchodząc się po klubie, wtapiając się w tłum oraz rozpoczynając polowanie.

Przy królu została tylko jedna osoba, Izzy - jego siostra.

\- Izz...

Powiedział cicho, spuszczając na nią wzrok.

\- Nie marudź.

Poleciła mu ta, tupiąc jednocześnie nogą.

\- Zachowujesz się gorzej niż wtedy gdy miałeś pięć lat.

\- Pięć wieków, skarbie... Jak miałem pięć lat ty nawet jeszcze nie chodziłaś po ziemi...

Poprawił ją ze śmiechem.

Chciał dalej się przekomarzać i może, w dogodnej chwili uciec od siostry, najlepiej z dala od tego klubu, jednak nie udało mu się. Izzy szybko zaciągnęła go do baru, przy którym siedząc mogli bez problemu obserwować cały klub.

\- No i ???

Zapytała dziewczyna z nadzieją.

\- Nic...

Odpowiedział jedynie, nadal skanując wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, aż dotarł do niesamowicie zielonych oczu. W pierwszej chwili jedynie je musnął i ruszył spojrzeniem dalej, szybko jednak zawrócił. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego koloru, a i mężczyzna który je nosił szczególnie przypadł mu do gustu.

\- On.

Powiedział jedynie, odwracając wzrok od młodego mężczyzny. Już nie chłopca, ale jednak jeszcze nie mężczyzny, a przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka.

Izzy cały czas śledziła spojrzenie brata, dlatego w momencie gdy ten na dłużej skupił się na jednym punkcie już przywoływała do siebie podwładnych.

Tym się właśnie zajmowała. Dbała, wraz z dziesiątką innych wampirów, by w domu zawsze była świeża krew oraz by król jadł cokolwiek. Nie miało dla niej znaczenia, że równało się to z porywaniem kilku osób rocznie. Była odpowiedzialna za brata, a on był odpowiedzialny za klan... i za bezpieczeństwo ich wszystkich.

Nim Alexander zdążył zapłacić za, zamówionego wcześniej, drinka przy chłopaku już znajdowało się trzech przedstawicieli jej grupy. Izzy również ruszyła w ich stronę, będąc pewną, że Król zaraz zniknie wracając do swojego ciepłego i cichego pokoju by udawać, że to wcale się nie stało, że nie wskazał mężczyzny, którego rano zje na śniadanie...

Dziewczynie to nie przeszkadzało. Przywykła przez ostatnie stulecia do tego, że Alexander bardziej ceni życie innych niż swoje własne. Najważniejsze dla niej było jednak to, że zawsze robił to co powinien zrobić, by ochronić swoje dzieci.

Zatrzymała się niecały krok od mężczyzny, po czym bardzo kuszącym ruchem poprawiła włosy.

\- Cześć, nazywam się Izzy, a ty?

Zagadnęła ciepło, flirtując z nim bez najmniejszego skrępowania.

\- Magnus... miło mi cię poznać.

\- Magnusie, czy byłbyś na tyle miły by napić się ze mną? Mój towarzysz wrócił już do domu...

Powiedziała, wskazując dłonią na bar, przy którym już nikogo nie było.

\- Z przyjemnością.

Odpowiedział Magnus uśmiechając się do nieznajomej. Ta skinęła dłonią na młodego mężczyznę, który stał w niewielkiej odległości od ich stolika.

\- Czego byś się napił Magnusie?

Zagadnęła nie zwracając uwagi na jego zdziwione spojrzenie, którym zmierzył mężczyznę, reagującego na jej najmniejszy ruch. Pokręcił jedynie głową, co dziewczyna uznała za oddanie decyzji w jej ręce. To też zrobiła.

Gdy mężczyzna odszedł, Magnus pochylił się nieco w jej stronę.

\- To twój ochroniarz? Jesteś jakąś gwiazdą czy coś??

Zapytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem. Dziewczyna parsknęła na to niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

\- Nie, gdzie tam!

Zawołała, a w jej oczach pojawił się psotny błysk.

\- ale mój brat jest bardzo ważną osobą.

Dodała, gdy na ich stoliku pojawiły się drinki. Uniosła kieliszek, posyłając Magnusowi z nad jego krawędzi zalotne spojrzenie. Ten szybko połknął haczyk, unosząc własny kieliszek i przechylając go. W ustach poczuł delikatne pieczenie, ale nie był pewien czy to alkohol czy coś innego.

\- Gdzie... więc jest... on... ten brat... twój?

Zapytał nie zwracając uwagi na to, że nagle zaczął mu się plątać język.

\- Nie za dużo?

Zapytała Izzy spoglądając przez ramię na wampira.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie. Barman twierdził, że mężczyzna ten, wykazuje niesamowicie silną odporność na substancje otumaniające.

Odpowiedział ten, pochylając głowę.

\- No trudno.

Odpowiedziała jedynie po czym skinęła głową na pozostałą dwójkę, która przyglądała się im z większej odległości po czym wstała z zajmowanego miejsca. Mężczyźni szybko złapali Magnusa pod ramionami i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, podążając za kobietą.

Ich wspólny spacer nie trwał długo, ponieważ kilka kroków przed wejściem do klubu czekał samochód, do którego został wsadzony. Izzy spokojnie zajęła drugie miejsce pasażera pozwalając odwieźć się do ich siedziby. Nie słuchała bełkotu mężczyzny i tak nie miał dla niej znaczenia. Był przyziemnym, czymś czym szczerze gardziła. Miał dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie tak długo jak znajdowała się na nim naklejka "posiłek króla".

~~~*~~~

Magnus często czuł upojenie alkoholowe, często czuł również jak działają inne środki odurzające, nigdy jednak nie czuł czegoś takiego. Całe jego ciało zdawało mu się zrobione z galaretki, każdy mięsień drgał delikatnie nie dając mu w sobie żadnego oparcia. Jego umysł zdawał się być wypełniony wodą lub watą cukrową. Myśli które pojawiały się w nim na zaledwie setne sekundy znikały zanim jeszcze udało mu się zrozumieć o co w nich chodziło.

Z ulgą zauważył, że samochód, którym jechał zatrzymał się. Czuł, że jeśli podróż potrwała by jeszcze chociaż kilka minut dłużej zwrócił by wszystko co zjadł od rana. Nie oponował gdy ktoś siłą wyciągnął go z samochodu. Chłodne powietrze otrzeźwiło go nieco, ale tylko na kilka sekund, ponieważ po chwili znowu znalazł się w dusznym wnętrzu. Ktoś, a właściwie dwóch ktosiów, jak udało mu się ustalić, na podstawie odczucia ciągnięcia za dwa ramiona, prowadził go, a właściwie ciągnął, gdzieś.

Magnus był pewien, że podczas podróży stracił na chwilę przytomność, osobom, które mu pomogły jednak to nie sprawiło żadnego problemu, ponieważ ponownie ocknął się gdy był układany w łóżku. Dziewczyna, którą spotkał w barze, zdjęła z niego koszulę, po czy przykryła go kocem, aż po szyję.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie, pozwalając jej na to.

\- Śpij...

Usłyszał jej delikatny szept gdy zostawiała go samego. Jego oczy zamknęły się bez jego woli, po czym szybko zasnął. Nie zastanawiał się nawet gdzie jest, dlaczego nieznajoma mu pomogła, ani co to zmieni w jego życiu. W tej chwili pragnął jedynie spać...

~~~*~~~

Kilka minut po opuszczeniu jego sypialni przez Izzy i jej znajomych z oddziału nianiek, jak ich nazywał w myślach, Alexander odważył się opuścić swoje bezpieczne schronienie na balkonie. Był pewien, że żadne z nich go nie zauważyło, ani wampiry, ani tym bardziej człowiek, którego ze sobą przyprowadzili.

Całe pomieszczenie wypełniał jego delikatny zapach, naturalna woń, której nie był w stanie przykryć ani odór alkoholu ani perfumy. Mężczyzna powoli odłożył trzymaną książkę na biurko i, nie do końca będąc pewnym dlaczego to robi, podszedł do łóżka. Usiadł na jego skraju, tak by móc bez problemu obserwować chłopca. "Nie, nie jest już chłopcem..." poprawił się w myślach, dotykając opuszkami palców odsłoniętego fragmentu skóry mężczyzny. Była delikatna niczym najdroższy materiał. Miała piękny opalony kolor, a niekontrolowany uśmiech, który błądził na twarzy młodzieńca gdy ten spał, sprawiał, że Alexander miał wielką ochotę by skosztować jego warg. Wampir był pewien, że gdyby tylko było to możliwe, jego serce biło by teraz niekontrolowanie szybko, a policzki pokryły by się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

\- Jesteś piękny...

Wyznał cicho Alexander, badając delikatnie twarz młodzieńca. Delikatne rysy twarzy, które wygładziły się jeszcze bardziej, niż gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w klubie, dzięki snu, w którym się znajdował. Zmierzwione ciemno brązowe włosy z szkarłatnymi pasemkami oraz końcówkami, dodawały mu jedynie uroku, a nie, jak podejrzewał wampir, jak planował młodzieniec - pazura.

Alexander podczas swoich badań odkrył niewielką bliznę na brodzie nieznajomego oraz drugą, ukrytą za jego prawym uchem. Gdy przejechał po niej palcem z ust śpiącego młodzieńca wydobył się cichy chichot. Spróbował się zasłonić przed przeszkadzającym mu dotykiem, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę co tylko pozwoliło Alexandrowi obserwować i badać go dokładniej.

Nie zauważył, że spędził na obserwacji młodzieńca niemalże całą noc. Spostrzegł to dopiero gdy niebezpieczne promienie słońca zaczęły pojawiać się w jego oknie. Szybko wstał z zajmowanego miejsca by zasłonić ciężkie zasłony, które pozwalały mu bez problemu poruszać się po pokoju nawet w ciągu dnia. Alexander nienawidził być ograniczony, jednak musiał się na to godzić. Był wampirem, jego życie toczyło się w nocy, nie w dzień. Gdy odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę łóżka i śpiącego na nim młodzieńca, zauważył, że ten wcale już nie śpi. Patrzył prosto w jego oczy, a kolor jego źrenic wydał się Alexandrowi jeszcze bardziej niesamowity niż poprzedniego dnia w klubie. Nie były tylko zielone. Nie, one były jasnozielone, tak bardzo, że tuż przy środku wydawały się być żółte lub złote.

Alexander nie był w stanie zapanować nad sobą gdy tylko zobaczył to spojrzenie utkwione w nim samym. Czuł od młodzieńca wiele emocji, jednak przeważały wśród nich zdziwienie i... podniecenie.

Zrobił trzy dość szybkie kroki w stronę łóżka, ostrożnie, jakby dotykał najcenniejszego skarbu, dotknął dłonią policzka młodzieńca. Ten wtulił się w jego dłoń, a z pomiędzy jego warg wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie.

\- Jak ci się spało?

Zapytał Alexander pragnąc przerwać panującą między nimi ciszę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że faktycznie już się obudziłem... bo gdyby to był sen...

Przerwał w pół zdania, po czym odwrócił delikatnie głowę, tak, że teraz zamiast policzka wtulał w dłoń mężczyzny swoje usta.

\- po obudzeniu nie mógł bym więcej cię oglądać... a naprawdę nie chcę przerywać.

Alexander zaśmiał się cicho. Obrócił lekko dłoń, tak, że jego palce zamiast zasłaniać usta młodzieńca, delikatnie je badały. Po chwili umieścił swoją dłoń pod brodą nieznajomego, unosząc jego podbródek nieco do góry.

\- Pragniesz jedynie mnie oglądać?

Zapytał pocierając kciukiem o jego wargi. Nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję młodszego mężczyzny. Ten rozchylił lekko wargi wpuszczając go do środka, a po chwili zaczął go delikatnie ssać, podniecając tym nie tylko Alexandra, ale i siebie samego.

\- Och, nie... nie tylko.

Wymruczał wypuszczając palec Alexandra.

\- Dobrze więc...

Odpowiedział ten, nadal nie wykonując żadnego ruchu ponad to co wyprawiała w tej chwili jego dłoń, a ta nie próżnowała. Powolnym ruchem zjechała z brody mężczyzny na jego szyję oraz dalej na jego nagi tors, gdzie zaledwie przez chwilę szczypała oraz podrażniała jego różowe i delikatne sutki. Alexander nie śpieszył się. Obserwował reakcję mężczyzny na każdy jego ruch oraz słuchał słodkich jęków wydobywających się spomiędzy jego warg. Chciał już ich zasmakować, wiedział jednak, że gdy tylko wykona jeden mały krok, ponad jego samokontrolę, nie będzie w stanie już zawrócić, a ten młodzieniec... naprawdę go intrygował.

Jego dłoń zaczęła właśnie badać płaski i nieco umięśniony brzuch młodzieńca gdy od strony drzwi dało się słyszeć ciche pukanie. Alexander przerwał swoje działania, na co młodszy jęknął zawiedziony. Delikatny uśmiech na ustach Alexandra upewnił go jednak w tym, że nie ma zamiaru skończyć w tym momencie. Narzucił na młodzieńca koc, pod którym ten wcześniej spał, po czym ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę drzwi.

Za nimi znajdował się jeden z młodszych wampirów będących pod dowództwem Jace'a - przyjaciela i generała, któremu Alexander ufał jak nikomu innemu.

\- Co się stało?

Zapytał jedynie, nie próbując nawet przypomnieć sobie imienia młodzika.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam królu...

Powiedział, kłaniając się niemalże do podłogi po czym rzucił jednym okiem w stronę ukrytego pod kocem młodzieńca, we wnętrzu pokoju. Alexander nie mógł zareagować na to inaczej niż cichym, nie do końca kontrolowanym warknięciem.

\- ale jeden z pisklaków przyprowadził ze sobą przyjaciółkę... przyziemną.

Dokończył, nie patrząc królowi w oczy. Jeśli by to zrobił dostrzegł by w nich nie tylko złość, ale i zirytowanie i ból.

Alexander wiedział dobrze, że każdy z jego klanu miał kiedyś kogoś kogo kochał, z kim żył lub się przyjaźnił i że każde z nich musiało zrezygnować z tego, by zyskać nowe, wieczne życie i nową, wieczną rodzinę. Niekiedy zdarzało się, że ktoś nie był w stanie sobie poradzić z tą koniecznością. Wtedy musiał podjąć decyzję, a jeśli zrobił coś tak głupiego jak w tej chwili decyzję tą podejmowano za niego, a to zadanie leżało właśnie w jego dłoniach. Decyzja czy go oszczędzić, przemienić przyprowadzonego przyziemnego, czy oboje zamordować należała tylko i wyłącznie do króla... a tym królem był Alexander.

\- Rozumiem... powiadom Izzy. Niech się nim zajmie.

Poinformował wampira, nawet przez sekundę nie spoglądając na nadal leżącego na łóżku młodzieńca. Wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Niech nikt nawet nie próbuje go tknąć. Jest mój.

Oznajmił już kierując swoje kroki w stronę windy. Uwielbiał to, że nie musieli się ukrywać. No, nie do końca. Wieżowiec z nazwiskiem jego rodziców w samym centrum miasta z pewnością przyciągał wzrok, ale przynajmniej nie musieli korzystać ze starych zapadniętych melin, jak niektóre klany wampirów. Był wdzięczny za to. Dzięki temu mógł wyglądać jak dość ekscentryczny miliarder oraz jego rodzina i pracownicy.

Szybko znalazł się na parterze, po czym ruszył w stronę sali balowej. Niekiedy organizowali na niej spotkania okolicznych klanów. Najważniejsze dla Alexandra, a wcześniej jego rodziców było zachowanie tajemnicy. Żaden wampir nie mógł polować w okolicy ponieważ rzuciłoby to cień podejrzenia na nich, a i oni ograniczali prawdziwe polowania do minimum. Jedno w ciągu miesiąca i to z zachowaniem wszystkich środków ostrożności. Żadna ofiara nie mogła umrzeć, ani zachować swoich wspomnień...

Wewnątrz czekało już na niego wiele wampirów. Wszyscy byli nerwowi, jednak to młoda, rudowłosa dziewczyna wyglądała najgorzej. Jej policzki były mokre od łez, ubrania miejscami podarte oraz przesiąknięte krwią. Alexander powiódł spojrzeniem po wszystkich otaczających go wampirach.

\- Kto z was skrzywdził przyziemną?

Zapytał, zapierając serwetkę ze stołu, po czym podszedł do dziewczyny. Ta wyglądała na przerażoną, lecz nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr. Alexander docenił to ocierając łzy z jej twarzy, po czym zawiązując serwetkę na wciąż krwawiącej ranie, na jej przedramieniu. Delikatnie odgarnął włosy z jej szyi, wciągając zapach dziewczyny. Był tak samo charakterystyczny jak ten należący do Magnusa. Szybko odsunął się od niej. Po czym dyskretnie zaczął węszyć w powietrzu, nadal oczekując odpowiedzi od jego "dzieci".

Szybko udało mu się znaleźć sprawcę całego zamieszania, lecz nie pisklaka szukał w tej chwili. Chciał dowiedzieć się kto zranił dziewczynę bez jego pozwolenia... Tą osobę również szybko udało mu się zlokalizować i nie wiedział czy bardziej był wściekły czy zawiedziony. Mocna woń krwi dziewczyny spoczywała na jego przyjacielu, generale... niemalże bracie.

\- Zechcesz mi to wytłumaczyć, Jace?

Zapytał odwracając się w jego stronę. Złoto włosy wyglądał przynajmniej na odpowiednio zawstydzonego, lecz Alexander widział już lepsze miny w jego wykonaniu dlatego nie dał się tak łatwo oszukać. Czekał na odpowiedzi, które mu się należały.

\- Pisklak ją zaatakował... próbowałem pomóc.

Odpowiedział tylko, nie patrząc na swojego króla. Wiedział, że gdy dochodzi do takich sytuacji, Alexander jest nieco nieprzewidywalny, dlatego postanowił nie denerwować go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ten?

Zapytał wskazując na młodzika, który przyprowadził dziewczynę do gniazda. Jace skinął jedynie głową.

\- Zabierzcie ją.

Polecił dwóm wampirzycom, które zajmowały się ich ranami oraz ich... przyjaciółmi.

\- I zajmijcie się jej ranami.

Dodał gdy te wyprowadzały już dziewczynę z sali. Alexander złapał za ramię pisklaka, który chciał za nią pobiec. Trzymał go mocno, nie wysilając się nawet. Pisklak warknął na niego, za co król wymierzył mu cios w policzek, gdy ten nie przestał wykazywać chęci by wyrwać się z uścisku Alexandra ponowił uderzenie tym razem w drugi policzek. Młodzik jęknął z bólu gdy Alexander ścisnął jego ramię jeszcze mocniej, niemalże łamiąc mu kość.

\- Nie ukarzę cię śmiercią, jedynie dlatego, że przyprowadziłeś do nas naszą nową siostrę.

Powiedział patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Prawie zaczął prosić go w myślach by się z nim sprzeczał, by walczył, a wtedy mógłby go rzucić Jace'owi, by ten go rozerwał na strzępy, lub wyrzucić go z najwyższego piętra w środku dnia, by przed uderzeniem o ziemię pozostał z niego jedynie pył.

Niekiedy Alexander nawet sam siebie zadziwiał pokładami sadyzmu który się w nim czaił. Niekiedy jednak mu to pomagało, zmasakrowanie jednego zbuntowanego klanu by dziesięć innych poddało się jego woli, było niesamowicie satysfakcjonującym dokonaniem.

Pisklak wyrywał się przez chwilę, warcząc cicho na swojego króla, Alexander nie skończył jednak jeszcze swojego wyroku.

\- Najbliższe dziesięć lat spędzisz w pace, z dala od przyjaciółki.

Zakończył, rzucając pisklaka w stronę dwóch wampirów, pełniących rolę ochroniarzy.

\- Wiecie co robić.

Polecił jedynie opuszczając salę.

\- Wracajcie do swoich zadań, dzieci.

Powiedział, nim drzwi windy zamknęły się za nim. Jace był tuż przy nim dlatego gdy tylko mechanizm ruszył, spojrzał na niego i westchnął ciężko.

\- Co się stało? Przesadziłem?

Zapytał. Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź przyjaciela.

\- Wiem, że cię zawiodłem... miałem pilnować pisklaków, ale ona...

\- Ach, więc pilnowałeś przyziemnej, do której zaczął dobierać się pisklak, a nie pisklaka...

Zaśmiał się, trącając bark przyjaciela.

\- To cię tak dręczy? Czy to, że nie udało ci się jej zaciągnąć do łóżka?

Zapytał zadziornie, a jego oczy wręcz lśniły rozbawieniem. Winda zatrzymała się po chwili, a gdy drzwi otworzyły się mężczyźni ruszyli pewnym krokiem w stronę ambulatorium, w którym oczekiwała ich rozmowa z czerwonowłosą.

\- Ty czy ja?

Zapytał Jace, nie odpowiadając na wcześniejsze pytanie króla.

\- Ja, w końcu za chwilę stanę się jej ojcem. Czyż ojciec nie powinien brać odpowiedzialności za swoje dziecię?

Rzucił przez ramię wchodząc już do pomieszczenia. Bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył ból pojawiający się na twarzy Jace'a, dlatego zaczekał chwilę przed wkroczeniem do sali. Objął go ramieniem za szyję po czym cicho powiedział.

\- Wiesz, że nie chciałem...

Mężczyzna westchnął jedynie, pozwalając królowi prowadzić się, nie otwierając oczu. Bał się, że jego przyjaciel będzie mógł z nich wyczytać zbyt wiele...

Na jednym z łóżek przy oknie siedziała młoda rudowłosa dziewczyna, w delikatnej białej sukience. Jace wzdrygnął się nieco na ten widok. Taki był zwyczaj w ich klanie, ustanowiony przez poprzedniego króla jeszcze przed kilkoma wiekami. Osoby, które dobrowolnie oddawały się w ręce króla, pozwalając mu zdecydować o ich losie ubierały białe ubrania, na znak ich czystości. W tajemnicy Robert zdradził mu (Alexandrowi), że po prostu chciał oglądać czerwoną krew skapującą po tych pięknych białych strojach i obserwować jak czystość przyziemnych jest brukana przez ich podziemne zwyczaje, prawa i potrzeby. Alexander nie zamierzał czerpać przyjemności z tego samego, lecz nie planował zmieniać zwyczaju. Zwyczaje były dobre, pozwalały panować i ograniczać choć nie wywierały nacisku jak zakazy i prawa. Dlatego właśnie nie rezygnował z nich. Pozwalał im żyć i uczył ich młode wampiry by nie umarły one wraz z którymś pokoleniem jego dzieci...

\- Moja mała...

Powiedział cicho, podchodząc do łóżka i siadając na stojącym przy nim krześle. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Ty jesteś królem?

Zapytała. Jace przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Nie lubił tego momentu, nie lubił gdy Alexander roztaczał nad "młodym" swoją moc, jak kusił je swoją władzą i potęgą, jak przedstawiał im ich historię i wszystko co mógł im zaoferować, a był w tym mistrzem. Już wiele lat temu, gdy dołączył do klanu, Jace odkrył, że Alexander posiada dwie twarze. Jedną, którą ujawniał gdy był z osobami którym ufał, lub zupełnie sam w swoim pokoju, - spokojną, nieco nieśmiałą, ale przede wszystkim szalenie inteligentną, oraz drugą, którą posługiwał się gdy musiał radzić sobie z innymi klanami, niekompetencją swoich "dzieci" oraz młodymi - czarującą, seksowną, nieco niebezpieczną, ale kuszącą i przede wszystkim, pełną mocy.

W tej chwili Jace ze zmrużonymi oczami obserwował jak jego król zamieniał dziewczynę, którą poznał kilka godzin temu, w posłuszny mu i zakochany w nim worek krwi. Nie dał rady. Wyszedł w trakcie ich rozmowy, lecz uważał, że i tak nikt nie zwróci nawet na to uwagi. Mylił się. Alexander widział wszystkie malujące się na nim i w nim uczucia.

Gdy tylko przestał słyszeć przyspieszone kroki wampira, rozproszył otaczający dziewczynę czar. Ta wzdrygnęła się nieco, jakby ktoś polał ją lodowatą wodą, po czym spojrzała na Alexandra, naprawdę spojrzała swoimi, nie przysłoniętymi mgiełką magii, oczami.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Zapytała, jakby wiedziała co przed chwilą się z nią działo. Alexander podniósł się z zajmowanego miejsca, po czym zaczął cicho.

\- Jace jest dla mnie jak brat, jednak nawet przed bratem nie mogę wyglądać na słabego. Czułaś to, prawda? Jace zapragnie zniszczyć mnie pewnego dnia... a ja mu na to pozwolę.

Oznajmił cicho, podchodząc do stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia stołu z medykamentami. Podniósł z pośród nich krótki srebrny nóż oraz fiolkę. Szybkim ruchem przeciął swój nadgarstek i pozwolił krwi swobodnie spływać do fiolki. Gdy ta zapełniła się, zakorkował ją i podał dziewczynie, nie zwracając uwagi na swoją ranę.

\- Jeśli zdecydujesz się dołączyć do mojego klanu, wypij to. Jeśli wolisz wrócić do domu i żyć dawnym życiem, stłucz ją.

Powiedział, odwracając się w stronę drzwi.

\- To twoje życie, twoja decyzja... Nie podejmę jej za ciebie...

Chciał wyjść z sali gdy zatrzymał go jej cichy głos.

\- Nie tak... nie tak to zaplanowałam...

Powiedziała cicho, a jej głos załamywał się przez tłumiony przez nią szloch.

\- chciałam się zemścić. Za moją mamę, za Simona... za moje życie... ale to nie ty, prawda? To nie ty ją zabiłeś, to nie ty przemieniłeś Simona, to nie ty.... nie ty...

Mówiła coraz wolniej, z jej oczu ponownie płynęły łzy. Alexander zawrócił szybko. Przyklęknął przy jej łóżku szukając jej spojrzenia.

\- Kiedy to się stało? Kiedy twoja matka zginęła?

Dziewczyna czknęła kilka razy ocierając oczy i policzki z łez. Alexander czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedź.

\- Tego... tego samego dnia... co Simon...

Odpowiedziała po chwili.

\- Zaatakowali ich... mama zmarła na miejscu, Simon kilka dni później w szpitalu...

Dodała szukając odpowiedzi w spojrzeniu Alexandra. Ten przeklął cicho pod nosem, po czym poderwał się z podłogi.

\- Mieszkałaś na Brooklynie, czyż nie?

Spytał jeszcze dziewczyna skinęła jedynie głową w odpowiedzi, po czym Alexander wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

W jego głowie kłębiło się wiele myśli, jednak jedna była o wiele głośniejsza niż wszystkie pozostałe.

~ "Camille wróciła do domu."

Nie czekając na powrót Izzy albo Jace'a, polecił dwudziestce spośród jego wyszkolonych do walki dzieci przygotować się do wyruszenia, gdy tylko słońce zajdzie. Nie miał zamiaru marnować choć chwili. Od kiedy Simon do nich dołączył minął już niemalże tydzień, a to oznaczało, że Camille miała ponad tydzień by zmienić miejsce polowań... a on nie zamierzał ponownie pozwolić jej uciec.

Piękny nieznajomy, którego o poranku zostawił w swoim łóżku majaczył jedynie na samym krańcu jego myśli, choć czuł jakby jego oczy cały czas spoglądały na niego, to wiedział, że teraz nie był odpowiedni moment by zajmować się zwykłym przyziemnym...

~ "Nie takim zwykłym"

Poprawił się w myślach, jednak szybko postarał się pozbierać. Musiał zapolować na istotę, z którą walczyli jeszcze jego rodzice. Początkowo spór z Camille był dość banalny, ona chciała polować w NY, oni jej tego zabraniali ponieważ woleli mieszkać w jednym miejscu niż co sezon uciekać przed ludźmi. Później przekształciło się to w walkę o teren i pisklaki, które podrzucała Lightwood'om, a którymi oni musieli się zająć tylko po to by po kilku latach, gdy mogli się już na coś przydać i zasilić klan jako pełnoprawni członkowie, ona używała swojej mocy jako stwórca/rodzic i wzywał ich do siebie, wymuszając na nich posłuszeństwo. Później kobieta stała się bardzo chciwa, i z tego co Alexander pamiętał miała po swojej stronie nawet jakiegoś czarownika, i chciała przejąć ich rodzinny biznes.

Dlatego też, Alexander nie miał zamiaru czekać, aż znów zbierze siły i będzie chciała ich zaatakować, teraz sam planował to zrobić, samemu chciał wykonać pierwszy ruch, a zacząć musiał od czarownika, z którym wampirzyca współpracowała poprzednim razem. Odnalezienie Wielkiego Czarownika Brooklynu nie było wcale trudne, ponieważ trudne wcale nie miało być, mężczyzna miał nawet własną stronę internetową, na której reklamował swoje usługi. Alexander szybko spisał jego adres po czym wraz z pierwszymi oznakami nocy wyruszył do mieszkania niejakiego Magnusa Bane'a...

~~~*~~~

Magnus nie przywykł do bycia odrzuconym, dlatego o poranku, gdy jego niedoszły partner opuścił sypialnię czekał cierpliwie na jego powrót. Tak się jednak nie stało. Zamiast pięknookiego młodzieńca o czarnych włosach w progu pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna, zadziwiająco podobna do niego. Na jej ustach malował się zadowolony uśmieszek, który zmniejszył się nieco, gdy zauważyła w jakim stanie jest Magnus. Wydała mu się dziwnie zawiedziona.

\- Dzień dobry!

Przywitała się jednak z energią. Magnus odpowiedział jej jedynie delikatnym skinieniem głową. Na co dziewczyna zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

\- Niestety Alexander nie będzie mógł już ci... towarzyszyć.

Powiedziała, puszczając mu oczko, po czym podeszła do szafy wyjmując z niej koszulę oraz spodnie.

\- Pojawiły się... pewne sprawy, którymi musi się zająć. Pamiętasz? Mówiłam ci, że jest bardzo ważny.

Zaśmiała się, zauważając na jego twarzy szczery zawód i smutek, rzuciła mu ubrania, które ten złapał z wprawą, po czym przyjrzał się im.

\- To nie moje...

Oznajmił, cichym głosem.

\- Twoje były dość... zniszczone po tym jak cię tu przetransportowaliśmy.

Magnus skinął na to jedynie głową, po czym wciągnął na siebie spodnie, zauważając, że dotychczas był ubrany jedynie w majtki. Podniósł się z łóżka zarzucając na siebie koszulę. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny gdy ta zaczęła zapinać jej guziki. była zdecydowanie za duża na niego, jednak nie narzekał, pachniała tym cudnym mężczyzną, na którego nadal miał ochotę.

\- Odprowadzę cię do drzwi. Samochód już na ciebie czeka. Kierowca zawiezie cię gdzie tylko będziesz chciał.

Poinformowała go poprawiając jego zmierzwione, przez poduszkę włosy.

\- Em... chyba powinienem podziękować, że się mną zajęłaś... chociaż nie pamiętam żebym tyle wypił, żeby aż odpłynąć...

Powiedział cicho, trochę zakłopotany. Pomimo tego ile miał już lat na karku, nadal zdarzało mu się zrobić coś głupiego i najwidoczniej wczoraj był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy zdrowy rozsądek zostawał intensywnie przyćmiony przez alkohol...

\- Och jesteś słodki!

Zawołała, łapiąc go za ramię i ciągnąc w stronę drzwi pokoju. Gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu zdezorientowany chłopak rozejrzał się w obie strony. Korytarz pełen takich samych drzwi ciągnął się bez końca, na szczęście dziewczyna wiedziała gdzie iść ponieważ pewnie prowadziła Magnusa krętymi korytarzami, aż stanęli przed drzwiami windy. Przez cały ten czas dziewczyna trajkotała szczęśliwa i podniecona.

\- Alexander lubi ten pokój, ponieważ zawsze jest w nim cicho, no wiesz jest głową całej firmy, dlatego powinien mieszkać na najwyższym piętrze, ale woli jak najmniej się wychylać. Wiesz, kilka razy już próbowano go zabić, tylko po to żeby zniszczyć naszą firmę, ale Alexander się nie daje.

Zaśmiała się ciepło, wciskając przycisk przywołujący windę.

\- Odkąd jako dziecko pierwszy raz próbowano go zabić Alexander zaczął być jeszcze bardziej paranoidalny niż rodzice, dasz wiarę?

Gdy wsiedli do windy zaczęła opowiadać śmieszne historie z ich dzieciństwa, jak to Alexander zabrał ją raz na farmę gdzie mogła cały dzień bawić się z kurami, albo jak gdy zaczęła chodzić do szkoły była dręczona przez kilku starszych chłopaków i Alexander pobił ich dla niej, opowiedziała mu również o tym, że zawsze podejrzewała, że w towarzystwie jej brat zawsze przebywało zdecydowanie zbyt wielu mężczyzn i że ma nadzieję, że teraz się to zmieni, ponieważ będzie tam tylko Magnus.

Mężczyzna nie wiedział co powinien jej na to odpowiedzieć, lecz nie musiał mówić nic. Został uratowany przez windę, która wydając z siebie cichy piszczący dźwięk poinformowała ich, że są już na wybranym piętrze. Dziewczyna przytuliła go delikatnie po czym złożyła na jego policzku lekki, niczym dotyk skrzydeł motyla, pocałunek. Magnus szybko ruszył w stronę czekającego na niego przed budynkiem samochodu.

Czuł dziwny ucisk w piersi. Magnus wiedział, że jest stary, lecz pomimo tego, że żył już od setek lat nadal był naiwny, czuł, że wewnątrz niego tli się jakieś dziwne uczucie. Nadzieja... Westchnął gdy uczucia, które tłumił w sobie od wielu lat zaczęły ponownie go zalewać.

Zacisnął pięści. Próbował się uspokoić, a gdy nieco mu się to udało wsiadł do samochodu, podając czekającemu tam na niego mężczyźnie, adres.

Gdy dotarł do swojego mieszkania, nie był pewien czym się zająć, przez co przez wiele godzin krążył po mieszkaniu bez celu. Nie był w stanie pozbyć się obrazu młodego mężczyzny.

"Alexander... piękne imię." Myślał, za każdym razem gdy tylko przypomniał sobie jego spojrzenie, którym ten go obdarzył po przebudzeniu. Nie był w stanie wyrzucić tego spojrzenia z pamięci. Widział je za każdym razem gdy przymykał powieki tak intensywne, jakby ten stał tuż przed nim.

Z westchnieniem pozwolił sobie pogrążyć się na długie godziny we wspomnieniach. Pamiętał swoich starych przyjaciół, Ragnora i Catarinę, którzy oddali życie, wiele lat temu, by on mógł żyć. Szczerze niczego nie żałował w swoim życiu bardziej niż zakochania się w Camille. Wampirzyca zmanipulowała i wykorzystała go, a gdy nie był już jej potrzebny - porzuciła. Magnus nie był pewien dlaczego w ogóle przeżył. Nie był jednak pewien czy powinien być z tego powodu szczęśliwy czy nie. Utknął sam w zawsze pustym mieszkaniu na Brooklynie, bez przyjaciół, bez rodziny... Sam jak palec.

Gdy po jego policzku spłynęła jedna samotna łza poczuł delikatny dotyk mokrego i zimnego noska Prezesa. Ten leżał dotychczas obok niego na kanapie, przyciągnęło go jednak do Magnus jego pociąganie nosem. Wpatrywał się w mężczyznę swoimi pięknymi brązowymi oczami. Magnus po raz ostatni pociągnął nosem, wplątując palce w długie futro Prezesa.

\- Wiem, Miau. Nie powinienem się o wszystko obwiniać, ale to... To jest moja wina...

Wyznał cicho, opierając głowę o oparcie kanapy. Jego spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się od kota do sufitu, po czym utknęło w nim na bardzo długi czas. Obserwował starą łuszczącą się już farbę i przypomniał sobie jak zaraz po kupieniu tego mieszkania malowali sufit z Ragnorem. Przypomniał sobie, że bardziej to oni zostali pomalowani, a nie mieszkanie i jak później Cat zmyła im za to głowy... Pamiętał wszystko i wszystkich którzy odeszli przez te długie lata życia, które zostały mu ofiarowane. Bolała go każda z nich i każdą z nich opłakiwał i wspominał w chwilach jak ta...

Dziwny stan w jakim się znalazł po tym spotkaniu nie opuszczał go nawet na chwilę, aż do zachodu słońca, gdy to od strony jego drzwi dotarł do niego odgłos pukania. Ociągał się zaledwie przez kilka sekund. Miał na sobie jedynie koszulę Alexandra, którą dostał od Izzy rano. Czuł się w niej bezpiecznie i zadziwiająco dobrze, zwłaszcza dzięki wciąż towarzyszącemu jej zapachowi mężczyzny.

~~~*~~~

Alexander dotarł na wskazany przez internet adres w niecałą minutę, nie miał zamiaru się ociągać, chciał wydobyć z czarownika adres i jeszcze przed świtem rozerwać wampirzycę na tak maleńkie kawałeczki, że nawet jej niesamowita regeneracja nie pomogłaby jej pozbierać się z powrotem do kupy. Zapukał gdy znalazł się pod odpowiednimi drzwiami. Czuł, że w środku ktoś jest, zapach wydał mu się dziwnie znajomy, lecz odrzucił tą myśl szybko, nie chcąc się rozpraszać. Gdy usłyszał z wnętrza mieszkania cichy odgłos szurania napiął wszystkie mięśnie gotowy do starcia z czymkolwiek co miało się pojawić w drzwiach. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że przez niewielką szparę między drzwiami, a framugą, która utworzyła się gdy właściciel mieszkania zaledwie lekko uchylił drzwi, spojrzy na niego oko, któremu dzisiejszego poranka mógł się bardzo dobrze przyjrzeć.

Nie kontrolując swojego ciała pchnął drzwi, zmuszając tym Magnusa do cofnięcia się do wnętrza mieszkania. Oddech Alexandra uwiązł w gardle, a dotychczas pewny krok nieco się zachwiał. Przed nim stał, ubrany jedynie w jego koszulę sięgającą mu zaledwie do połowy ud, mężczyzna do którego jego myśli uciekały przez cały dzień. Choć próbował wmawiać sobie, że to nie prawda, że naprawdę nie poświęcił mu ani sekundy tego dnia, wiedział że nie jest w stanie okłamać nawet samego siebie. To kłamstwo byłoby tak łatwe do przejrzenia jak udowodnienie, że śnieg topi się pod wpływem ciepła. Spojrzenie Alexandra szybko przeskanowało całe ciało mężczyzny. Jego włosy były w takim samym nieładzie jak rano gdy go opuszczał, jego usta były tak samo kuszące i różowe, a jego policzki... ach jego policzki były tak cudownie zarumienione, że porzucając wszystkie myśli, które kazały mu zaczekać, zastanowić się, przypomnieć sobie po co właściwie i do kogo tutaj przyszedł.

Podszedł do niego, porzucając udawanie ludzkiej szybkości, na rzecz wampirzego pędu, po czym wpił się w jego usta. Mężczyzna nie dał rady powstrzymać spragnionego, cichego jęku, który jednak szybko zniknął w wargach Alexandra. Ich języki tańczyły wspólnie pozwalając im obu czerpać z tego doświadczenia więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Dłonie wampira mocno zacisnęły się na biodrach chłopaka, trzymając go pewnie, dając mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, i nie pozwalając mu uciec od niego.

\- Alexandrze...

Jęknął ten gdy tylko ich usta rozdzieliły się na chwilę. Magnus musiał zaczerpnąć powietrza. Jego oddech był drżący i urywany. Dawno już nie czuł czegoś takiego, nie był nawet do końca pewien czy kiedykolwiek coś takiego czuł. Pozwolił mężczyźnie sobą przewodzić, choć zawsze to on dominował w związku, teraz jednak nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby dominować nad nim. On był... Alexander był dla niego wprost idealnym obrazem władcy, który przewodził wielu...

~ "ale chciałbym być przewodził tylko mi..."

pomyślał gdy Alexander prowadził go w stronę kanapy, na której go usadził, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na to, że oczy Magnusa przykryte zostały przez mgiełkę pożądania.

Alexander również potrzebował chwili na otrzeźwienie. Powoli uświadamiał sobie kogo trzymał w ramionach i w czyim mieszkaniu jest. Chciał się roześmiać lub rozpłakać, jeszcze nie był pewien którą opcję wybrać, gdy Magnus delikatnie splótł swoje palce z jego, po czym ścisnął je mocno. Na tyle mocno, na ile czarownik mógł sobie pozwolić.

\- Więc jesteś Magnus Bane...

Szepnął cicho, przeczesując swoje niesforne włosy drugą dłonią. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Nie przedstawiał się imieniem i nazwiskiem nikomu, już od bardzo dawna, dlatego nie był pewien skąd Alexander wiedział o tym.

\- Skąd...

Zaczął lecz ten przerwał mu.

\- Z internetu...

Odpowiedział jedynie, delikatnie badając jego dłoń własną.

\- Szukałem Wielkiego Czarownika Brooklynu, a znalazłem mój...

Przerwał po czym poprawił się.

\- mojego nocnego towarzysza.

Magnus nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to niewielkie potknięcie. Bardziej interesowało go to, że Alexander, jego niedoszły partner seksualny wiedział o podziemiu, wiedział o tym, że jest czarownikiem, a mimo tego nadal nie uciekł z jego mieszkania z wrzaskiem.

\- Kim więc jesteś??

Zapytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem. Alexander wstał z zajmowanego dotychczas miejsca, nie puszczając jednak dłoni Magnusa. Dominował nad nim stojąc gdy ten nadal siedział, nie przerażało to jednak Magnusa. Poczuł jedynie delikatne łaskotanie w dole brzucha. Podniecało go to, ale nawet sam przed sobą nie chciał się do tego przyznać.

\- Ja, mój drogi czarowniku, jestem Alexander Lightwood, król i przywódca Nowojorskiego klanu dzieci nocy.

Powiedział z delikatnym uśmieszkiem, kłaniając się przed Magnusem. Nadal trzymając jego dłoń w uścisku złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek co sprawiło, że na policzki Magnusa wpłynęły, po raz kolejny za jego sprawą, niekontrolowane rumieńce.

Czarownik potrzebował chwili zanim otrząsnął się z chwilowego odrętwienia, w które wprawiły go dwie rzeczy, które Alexander zrobił niemalże jednocześnie. Poinformował go, że jest wampirem i to nie byle jakim, bo królem i przywódcą największego klanu w stanach oraz pocałował go w dłoń. Nie było to tak intensywne uczucie jak pocałunek którym obdarzył kilka minut wcześniej jego usta, lecz był o wiele więcej znaczącym gestem.

Magnus był stary, nawet bardzo stary, dlatego dobrze wiedział co ten gest oznaczał wiele lat temu. Mężczyzna składający pocałunek na dłoni młodej damy informował ją w ten sposób o szacunku, którym ją darzy oraz o uczuciu, które do nie żywi. O uczuciu, które między nimi istniało Alexander nie musiał go w żaden sposób informować, jednak szacunek... to nieczęsto oferowano zwłaszcza w tych czasach.

\- Ile... ile masz właściwie lat, Alexandrze?

Zapytał przez zaciśnięte gardło. Alexander westchnął ciężko, spodziewając się tego pytania.

\- Widziałem pierwszy kryzys w Europie, nie mogłem wtedy jeszcze nic zrobić choć wielki głód szerzył się na ulicach miast i zaglądał najbardziej w serca ubogich. Widziałem wojny, epidemie dżumy, wstępujących na trony królów oraz ich następców ściągających z nich ich trupy. Widziałem krew, ból i cierpienie, ale ponad to widziałem życie, widziałem nadzieję Magnusie. Widziałem siłę która drzemie w tych ludziach, która pozwala im zniszczyć wszystko, ale potrafią też tworzyć. Potrafią dać życie, a nie tylko je odebrać...

Mówił pewnym siebie głosem, nie odrywając spojrzenia od oczu Magnusa. Widział w nich zrozumienie, którego nie dostrzegał w oczach żadnego wampir wcześniej. Tylko dzięki temu odważył się zapytać.

\- A ile ty masz lat, Magnusie?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie, jakby nieśmiało.

\- Lekko ponad czterysta...

Odpowiedział cicho. Szybko jednak się otrząsnął. Podniósł głowę, wyprostował plecy, po czym zapytał ponownie.

\- Ile masz lat, Alexandrze?

Alexander skopiował jego ton głosu po czym odpowiedział.

\- Lekko ponad siedemset.

Nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi Magnus zachłysnął się powietrzem.

\- Ile...

Powiedział, próbując opanować kaszel.

\- Oj, no ty nie powinieneś mi chyba wypominać lat, czyż nie, Magnusie?

Oznajmił ten, delikatnie klepiąc czarownika po plecach. Długo nie zajęło mu dojście do siebie, dzięki czemu Alexander już po chwili mógł ponownie kraść z jego ust cudowne pocałunki.

Spędzili w ten sposób zaledwie kilka minut, gdy Alexander przypomniał sobie po co szukał Magnusa Bane'a. Westchnął ciężko, odrywając się od ust mężczyzny. Tak kuszących, słodkich i czerwonych, teraz również nieco spuchniętych od ich intensywnego używania.

\- Wybacz...

Powiedział wyplątując dłoń z jego włosów.

\- ale nie przyszedłem do ciebie dla przyjemności. Choć musisz mi uwierzyć, niczego nie pragnę w tej chwili bardziej niż wziąć cię na tej kanapie.

Wymruczał kilka centymetrów od ucha czarownika. Słowa Alexandra wywołały delikatny dreszcz, który przeszedł przez Magnusa od stóp, aż po końcówki palców. Tak bardzo pragnął by wampir zrobił to co mu przed chwilą zaproponował. Gdy ten odsunął się od niego, jęknął smutny, próbując z powrotem przyciągnąć go do siebie.

\- Muszę kogoś odnaleźć, nim będę mógł spokojnie oddać się przyjemniejszym czynnościom.

Zapowiedział, czekając, aż czarownik pozbiera się i odzyska samokontrolę wystarczająco by mu pomóc.

\- Camille pojawiła się znowu w mieście, muszę ją wytropić nim znowu wywoła wojnę.

Oznajmił. Ta nowina sprawiła, że Magnus spiął się, a jego twarz w ciągu sekundy straciła wszystkie barwy.

\- Camille wróciła?? Jak?? Dlaczego??

Wyrzucił z siebie Magnus podrywając się z kanapy, zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Alexandra. Choć był od niego o głowę niższy w tej chwili mierzył wampira takim spojrzeniem, że ten poczuł się przy nim mały. W jego spojrzeniu było tak dużo bólu, że Alexander nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co robi objął go w pasie, po czym przyciągnął do siebie, pozwalając mu ukryć twarz w swoje piersi. Gładził go delikatnie po plecach, próbując pomóc mu poradzić sobie. Nie był pewien co zrobiła mu Camille, ale teraz miał zamiar zapewnić je o wiele okrutniejszą i boleśniejszą śmierć niż dotychczas planował.

Szeptał mu na ucho jakieś głupoty o tym, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że teraz jest przy nim i nie pozwoli by ktokolwiek go skrzywdził. Robił wszystko co był w tej chwili w stanie zrobić. Mógł jedynie pomóc Magnusowi poradzić sobie ze wspomnieniami, czymkolwiek by one nie były, a następnie wyruszyć by rozszarpać Camille i przynieść mu jej głowę, jako dowód, że nigdy więcej nie będzie mogła go skrzywdzić. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że już po kilku chwilach Magnus faktycznie uspokoił się. Podniósł go więc i zaniósł do jego sypialni, w której ułożył go pod puszystym kocem. Złożył na jego czole delikatny pocałunek i ponownie usiadł na brzegu łóżka, zupełnie jak dzisiejszego poranka, po czym obserwował młodzieńca.

Magnus nie spał jednak. Jego oczy były otwarte i cały czas skupione na Alexandrze.

\- Ostatni raz gdy tu była... jej gniazdo mieściło się w ruinach Hotelu Dumort.

Powiedział zamykając oczy. Jego oddech był szybki i urywany. Alexander czuł jak od całej jego postaci promienieje ból i smutek. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie zostawić go gdy mężczyzna, o którego zaczynał się troszczyć, przechodził przez coś takiego. Wiedział też jednak, że z każdą chwilą jego szanse na znalezienie Camille maleją. Dlatego też wstał z zajmowanego dotychczas miejsca. Stanął nad Magnusem składając na jego czole delikatny pocałunek i skierował na niego całą swoją wampirzą magię.

Ciało mężczyzny szybko się rozluźniło, wszystkie jego mięśnie stały się wiotkie i delikatne, a jego myśli nagle zaczęły ulatywać z jego głowy nim zdążył im się choćby przyjrzeć. Gdy otworzył oczy, jego spojrzenie było rozmyte i zamglone jednocześnie. Alexander złożył ostatni delikatny pocałunek na czole czarownika, uświadamiając sobie, że oto pierwszy raz odkąd pamięta prawdziwie nie chciał opuszczać tego miejsca. Chciał zostać przy mężczyźnie i gładzić jego delikatne włosy w czasie gdy ten by spał przy jego boku.

\- Wrócę nim się obudzisz...

Obiecał, opuszczając mieszkanie w prawdziwie wampirzym tempie. Szybciej niż wiatr znalazł się przed czekającym na niego oddziałem wampirów. Stali przed nim najlepsi z najlepszych, wyszkoleni w walce i zdolni do wszystkiego by wykonać powierzony im rozkaz. Spojrzał na nich, tak jak zawsze przed misją, podczas której któreś z nich mogło stracić swoje życie.

\- Raphael...

Spojrzał na najmłodszego spośród nich. To miała być jego pierwsza prawdziwa misja. Alexander nigdy jednak nie czuł by ten naprawdę był wojownikiem. Pragnął nim być, ćwiczył o wiele więcej i dłużej niż inni jednak nawet jego zawziętość nie mogła równać się z prawdziwą siłą ich przeciwników.

\- zostaniesz tutaj. Upewnij się, proszę, że czarownik jest bezpieczny. Nie chcemy stracić nowego sprzymierzeńca

Polecił. Zobaczył niezadowolenie malujące się na twarzy młodzieńca. Westchnął ciężko, ale jedynie w myślach, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie rzeczy przy swoich podwładnych... przy swoich dzieciach.

Podszedł do chłopaka, po czym położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie powinieneś rwać się do walki. Nie powinieneś jej szukać. Nie powinieneś jej pragnąć. Walka, krew, śmierć... to wszystko odnajdzie cię samo. Gdy to się jednak stanie nigdy nie będziesz sam.

Zapewnił go.

\- Wiesz czym jest klan, Raphael?

Nie dał chłopakowi szansy na odpowiedź.

\- Klan to rodzina, Raphael. To my, to osoby, które będą cię chronić tak długo jak tylko będą w stanie, a gdy już nie będą mogły cię chronić pójdą za tobą w samo serce piekła tylko dlatego, że jesteś ich bratem, a jesteś nim chłopcze. Jesteś naszym bratem, dlatego teraz będziesz pilnował czarownika i niech wszystkie bóstwa mają cię w opiece by nic nie postanowiło go zaatakować...

Dokończył popychając chłopaka w stronę drzwi. Posłał mu ostatni, delikatny uśmiech zarezerwowany tylko dla tego oddziały, dla osób, które widziały go w walce i którym szczerze ufał.

\- Hotel Dumort, chłopcy*.

Powiedział jedynie w ich stronę po czym ruszył jako pierwszy. Oto zaczynało się polowanie na sukę... 


End file.
